CellBorn Settlements
The Vaults ''' Serving as a cross between a large set of habitation blocks and a sprawling urban maze of home cells and Under-hang bars, the vaults act as a large communal home to a large part of the cellborn populace, spread across most of the Cellborn’s home territory. The Vaults themselves are not one single individual set of habitats within the territory, rather a name given to the sprawling level upon level of cell homes and checkpoints that mark out each clan’s territory within the vaults. These territories looks change from clan to clan within the vaults with some being decked out in the clans colours all over, whilst others have the clans motif signalling the start and end of their territory, but all within have a similar layout, the cell homes owner proudly displaying his clan motif, personal motif or name somewhere on the property and then some of their proudest trophies displaying their strength and honour to passers-by and to other members of the clan as inter-clan rivalries flare up during the times of ascension and during the celebrations of strength run by the council. '''Shiv Town Built in what was the mutli-level exercise yards and their surrounding work sheds and work plants, Shiv-town as it is known to the cellborn forms the heart of the industry power house producing the majority of equipment of all sorts for the cellborn’s warriors as well as acting as the home to the maintenance teams that service the systems and equipment within the home territory itself, supported by the tech specialists from the shadow like Adjudicators. The cellborn from here feature a lot of rites, their natural aptitude for tech lending them a keen edge here in terms of production and also acting as a place of learning for new rites from amongst the clans, being one of the few all clan areas where they can learn from other rites without clan traditions getting in the way. Shiv-town produces a lot of the support members of Cellborn warbands that serve as the Cellborn's primary military tech arm, its craft shops, gun houses, Medi-labs and other production facilities allowing the Cell born to carry the fight out of their home territory. Union Serving as a cross between a fortress and a fortified township, Union acts as the home base to the Adjudicators, as well as one of the primary training grounds where young Cellborn can come to train for their rites of passage before attempting to join a clan for life. Here a mixture of housing, Training barns, weapon ranges and instructors and masters can be found from several of the clans, whilst a large portion of Adjudicators can be found also providing training and education to young Cellborn. So named as the place the original prisoners and guards came together, Union has become an almost sacred place to the Cellborn, seen by the majority of the populace as the embodiment of their values of strength and honour. Those that live near here or in union itself have a reputation for a strong sense of honour and being some of the most professional warriors in the cellborn. Prim The township that forms the frontier of Cellborn territory, Prim acts as a fortified position from which the Cellborn launch their raids into the dead hive, as such Prim is outfitted with some of the best weapons outfitters the Cellborn have, as well as acting as a boasting point for the cellborn who have visited here, allowing them to claim to have seen the real face of the enemy they fight and have come back all the stronger for it. Heavily fortified utilising the old Guard towers and perimeter walls as well as the great titanium gate, known as “The Bulwark” to the cellborn, Prim is the first line in defence to the home territory, and the clans that inhabit it have a reputation for being the most warlike and Violent of the clans, but also the most Honour bound and having some of the strongest respects for the traditions of their people.